Adelaide Langdon
| aliases = Addie Langdon | continuity = | series = American Horror Story | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | associations = Langdon family | known relatives = Constance Langdon Mother, alive. Hugo Langdon Father, deceased. Murdered by Constance Langdon. Tate Langdon Younger brother, deceased. Exists as a ghost at the Murder House. Beau Langdon Younger brother, deceased. Exists as a ghost at the Murder House. Michael Langdon Nephew; also the Antichrist. Born after Adelaide's death. | status = | born = 1972 | died = 2011 | 1st appearance = "Pilot" | final appearance = "Afterbirth" | actor = Jamie Brewer Katelyn Reed }} Adelaide "Addy" Langdon is a fictional disabled woman and a main recurring character featured in the FX Network television series American Horror Story. She appeared in the season one storyline, which has since become known as "Murder House". Played by actress Jamie Brewer, she first appeared in the pilot episode of the series. She made six appearances in the series in total. Biography Adelaide Langdon is the first child of Constance and Hugo Langdon. She was born with Down syndrome, and the care required of her pretty much put an end to her mother's potential acting career. Though Constance loved Adelaide very much, she was often mean-spirited and even cruel to her, referring to her as "The Mongoloid". In 1978, a six-year-old Adelaide was playing on the grounds of 1119 Westchester Place. She was always fixated with the dilapidated mansion there, and was aware of the ghosts that resided inside - in particular the bizarre Thaddeus Montgomery, aka the Infantata. Two older twin boys named Bryan and Troy came to the house with baseball bats with the intent of vandalizing the place. Addie warned them, "You're gonna die in there.", but the boys scoffed, and one of them even threatened to beat Adelaide up. As they walked into the house, she intoned "You're gonna regret it". Her prediction came true as the Infantata brutally murdered both boys, ripping their throats open. By the year 2011, Adelaide was 39-years-old. She still harbored an obsession with the mansion, even though it had since been renovated. The Harmon family purchased the home and Adelaide decided to sneak inside to snoop around. She startled Vivien Harmon and even told her that she was going to die. Constance barged into the house to collect her daughter, resulting in an awkward and unexpected introduction between Vivien and she. Constance warned her to stay out of the house, but Addie didn't listen. She returned again a week later. The ghosts of Bryan and Troy had played a prank on Vivien by opening up all of the doors in the kitchen pantry, as well as drawers and oven. Vivien thought that Addie had done it, but she told everyone that it was the twins. While Vivien admonished Adelaide, she interrupted her, asking if she could pet her dog. Finally, Vivien took Addie's face in her hands and gave her a stern warning about breaking into their home. Constance apologized for her daughter's indiscretion, but followed it up with a warning of "If you ever touch my kid again, I'll break your goddamn arm". American Horror Story: Pilot Notes & Trivia * * Actress Katelyn Reed is the first actress to play Adelaide Langdon. She played her as a child in a 1978 flashback scene in the pilot episode. * Playing Adelaide Langdon is Katelyn Reed's first work in television. * Adelaide Langdon is the first character to appear in American Horror Story. * With the death of Adelaide Langdon, her mother Constance Langdon is the last surviving human member of the Langdon family. * Like many cast members from American Horror Story, actress Jamie Brewer would return to the show playing multiple characters. She played a witch named Nan in the season three story-arc, "Coven". In the season four storyline, "Freak Show", she played an hallucination in Chester Creb's mind of his puppet, Marjorie. Appearances "Murder House" # "Pilot" # "Home Invasion" # "Halloween (Part 1)" # "Halloween (Part 2)" # "Smoldering Children" # "Afterbirth" See also External Links * * Adelaide Langdon at the AHS Wiki * Adelaide Langdon at the TV Database * Adelaide Langdon at the Horror House References